dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Avilis Andor
Avilis Andor is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from A.F.E.. Freed from duties pressed upon her in Orphange, she expresses a strong desire to reconcile warriors on opposite sides of the battlefield. A patient person, she exhibits composure throughout each new war-torn cycle, even when her efforts at mediation fail. She takes an interest in characters with knowledge of celestial bodies, including those from Unknown Aspirations, and those strongly connected to a deity or familiar of their own world. Appearance Avilis's outfit weaves together the ceremonial dress of devotees to Quezacoatl and Fenrir. She wears a white robe that opens up in the front at the waist, exposing part of a black tunic and black sarouel pants that she wears underneath. The robe features short sleeves and two strips of cloth that drape over Avilis's shoulders, ending near the waist with ornate golden trim. The corseque Avilis carries has a stylized fork on each end. One end is made out of gilded steel, with the smaller two prongs in the shape of eagle wings. It is connected by a wooden pole to another fork made of obsidian, with the smaller two prongs also in the shape of eagle wings. She wears black halfgloves to handle the weapon, with matching black sandals. She has slightly tan skin and very fair hair with one prominent black streak, which she keeps half up with a barette. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Avilis Andor Celestial Chain – Maintain symmetry between stacks of Sun and Moon to inflict enhanced and debilitating HP attacks. ---- As a Celestial Chain, Avilis possesses the ability to apply marks of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl on the enemy through several of her Brave attacks. Many of these attacks have a basic form that offer alternative chains that apply either stack. Avilis can inflict the enemy with up to 5 stacks of each mark. All marks are removed whenever Avilis connects with an HP attack, unless she has less than 4 total stacks. If 4 or more stacks are present, the HP attack receives a bonus based on the following guidelines: *If the number of Solar Scale marks is exactly 1 more than Lunar Howl marks, the opponent is inflicted with Burn. Burn lasts for 5 seconds at 2 Solar Scale marks; its duration is increased by 3 seconds for each additional stack of Solar Scale. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks is exactly 1 more than Solar Scale marks, the opponent is inflicted with Blind. Blind lasts for 5 seconds at 2 Lunar Howl marks; its duration is increased by 3 seconds for each additional stack of Lunar Howl. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks is exactly the same as Solar Scale marks, the opponent is inflicted with both Blind and Burn, which follow the same duration mechanics. The opponent also takes increased HP damage depending on the total number of marks. This begins at 15% of original HP damage dealt at 2 marks each, increasing by 5% for each additional pair of Solar Scale and Lunar Howl, increasing to a total of 30% additional damage at 5 stacks of each mark. *If the number of Lunar Howl marks differs from the number of Solar Scale marks by a value of 2 or more, the HP attack gains no bonus and all stacks are still removed. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode X's EX Mode is ' ' X's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: *''World Map Theme: *''Dungeon Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters